No One Cared
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: James knew no one cared about him anymore, he knew that and it was becoming to much to handle..


**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction (that I've actually posted...) and I'm hoping that I did a good job. Just tell me what you think and if you want more! Don't be harsh, please!**

Tears streamed down James' face. He angrily wiped them away. James Diamond does not cry. Ever. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. _Pull it together!_ James told himself, but tears started to trickle down his face once again. No one cared about him anymore, it was quite obvious. Carlos only cared about doing stupid stunts; he no longer cared for James. Logan only cared about his stupid books and school work; he no longer cared about James. Anger started to rise in his chest. Kendall was always out with Jo. He never had time for James, Kendall no longer cared. He searched around in the bathroom drawr. What hurt most of all was that Camille no longer cared. Hell, maybe she never cared. Tears fell hot and fast into the sink. He pulled a single blade out of the drawer and held it to his wrist.

_She never did care_ he convinced himself _I should've known that._ He slid the sharp object across his wrist and squinted his eyes in pain. Camille and him always argued, they never agreed on anything, and she was always sucking face with Jett. Jett. James hated him. He had just swooped in and stolen Camille's heart the first time they had met, while James had been building up the courage to ask her out for months. For months. Jett with his amazing hair. James sliced his wrist. His muscly arms. The blade pierced his skin again. His perfect...everything. James brought the blade across his wrist several more times. He could never compete with Jett. Next to him, James was ugly. Blood ran down his wrist and dripped into the sink. James sickly slashed the place once more.

"AH!" he cried out as he accidently cut himself a little too deeply. He heard footsteps walking towards the bathroom door. His mind started to race. Everyone was supossed to be gone. That's the only reason he was doing this now. There was a lite knock on the door. "

James are you alright?" Camille called through the door. His brain faultered.

"Yeah." his voice cracked from all the crying.

"Have you been crying?" she asked her voice slightly rising at the end of her sentence. He shook his head. James Diamond does not cry.

"No..." he rasped. It didn't help that he sounded like he had been crying.

"James, open up." she pleaded.

"Nu-uh." he replied pressing several tissues to his scarlet wrist.

"James, please!" she beggged him.

"Fine." he sniffled. He didn't want to let her in, but he couldn't say no to her. He could say no to anyone but her. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it.

"James..." she whispered staring at his new injuries.

"Please don't judge me." he croaked turning away from her. He just might die if she judged him. She silently grabbed a washcloth, wet it, and began cleaning off his bloody wrist. He whimpered a little in pain. She retrieved the qauze from under the sink, and lightly wrapped his wrist. He cringed as she lightly brushed her fingers across the gauze over his wound.

"Why?" she asked. The only question he didn't want to answer she asked. He bowed his head in shame. She grabbed his hand and rubbed the back of it."I-I..." James didn't know what to say. He sat down and buried his face into his knees. She sat down next to him and soothingly rubbed his back as he started to cry again.

"Nobody cares about me anymore!" he blurted out.

"That's not true!" she replied.

"Yes it is! Carlos doesnt care about me anymore!" James sobed.

"Carlos... Carlos is Carlos. He cares in his own special way." Camille told him softly running her fingers through James' hair.

"Well... Logan doesn't care, he loves his books more than me." James knew he sounded childish, but he was too upset to care.

"Logan loves books, but he doesn't love them as much as he loves you." she said rubbing his back again.

"Kendall-" James started, but Camille cut him off.

"Kendall has a new girlfriend. He is temporarily blinded by love, but I promise he still cares about you." James looked up at her, and she weakly smiled at him. His eyes were red and puffy.

"You don't care about me." he whispered shyly looking away.

"Would I be here if I didn't care?" she whispered back.

"I guess not." his cheeks tinted pink as he blushed a little.

"But you don't care enough."

"I care more than you know." she leaned her forehead against his.

"What about Jett? I thought you loved him." James asked using every ounce of his willpower not to kiss her.

"I thought I loved Jett, but now I know that the person I really love has been standing in front of me this whole time." her own cheeks twinged pink as she said the corny line. James couldn't take it any longer. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." he breathed inbetween kisses.

"I love you too." Camille whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening their kiss.


End file.
